


Dreams

by whinyMelon



Series: too in love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I personally don't think my smut writing is too much, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinyMelon/pseuds/whinyMelon
Summary: Yukhei dreamt of holding hands with Mark. He dreamt of running his fingers through Mark's locks of hair. He dreamt of walking Mark home. He dreamt of going to the funfair with Mark. He dreamt of  lacing his arms around Mark's tiny waist. He dreamt of kissing Mark. He dreamt of spending his time with Mark, in love, and happy.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i try :) hope you like it, in a way or two.

In highschool, Yukhei would always steal a few glances at Mark, one of the columnist there was. The said boy mostly shares his poems - about nature, school, friendship, family, abuse and so many more topics not many discuss about among each other. Mark, he was different. While most guys party, underage drink, spend money on trendy clothes, he's one of those few that dive into books and documentary videos. He's recognised though, unlike other book worms, he's favourable among the other students. They respect him and always greet and smile at him when he walked by. 

 

Yukhei didn't. 

 

Although, Yukhei was  _ the _ Yukhei, swimmer of the school and was very popular, he didn't know how or when to approach Mark. All he did was religiously wait for the school magazine to be published every Monday and read Mark's writing instantly. 

 

Yukhei fell in love with Mark's beautiful wise words every time he reads them. He tore the page in every magazine there was with Mark's writing and kept them in a file.

 

As time went by, Yukhei fell in love with the poet itself.

 

Yukhei dreamt of holding hands with Mark. He dreamt of running his fingers through Mark's locks of hair. He dreamt of walking Mark home. He dreamt of going to the funfair with Mark. He dreamt of  lacing his arms around Mark's tiny waist. He dreamt of kissing Mark. He dreamt of spending his time with Mark, in love, and happy. 

 

Yukhei cries like a fool as he remembers all those times admiring Mark from a far. Now, two years into college, Mark is with Yukhei in a way he have never imagined of - in his childhood bed, both have their lips parted slightly as Yukhei buries himself into him. 

 

Mark's shorter legs tangled around Yukhei's waist tightly while Yukhei grips onto Mark's hips that for sure will bruise. Huffs of hot air coming out from their mouths every hit on the best spot. The smaller boy squeeze Yukhei's shoulders, holding back his moan. He wants to scream Yukhei's name, to chant like the best boy he is for Yukhei. But that won't be so pleasing for Yukhei's family to hear from downstairs. And so Mark suffers.

 

Yukhei likes it. He loves it, really, to see Mark so desperate and small but still have power and control of no one else but himself. 

 

The two lovers stare into each others eyes lovingly, Mark's dick wet from pre-cum, he wants to saviour the feeling of Yukhei around him, in him, on top of him - Yukhei.

 

"You're doing so well, baby." Yukhei mumbles and Mark's hips stutter, a whine escaping his pretty pink lips by accident.

 

Yukhei, have  _ that _ much power over Mark. He tears up a little as he lose control and the desperation makes him whines more, hips stuttering more frequently as Yukhei don't stop thrusting.

 

"Shh," Yukhei leaned down to whisper, "you can't make such noises today, baby." Mark feels so  _ dirty  _ and he loves it.

 

"Yukhei, Yukhei," Mark calls under his breath.

 

"What is it, baby?"

 

"I can't hold much longer," Mark squeaks, stream of tears falling from his eyes, "please finish me off quickly, Yukhei. I need to let go." Mark have his arms wrapped around Yukhei's neck, pulling him down.

 

"I wonder what will our ex schoolmates would think of the favourite poet in school who seem so pure and innocent turns out to be such a desperate baby lion in my arms." Yukhei ignores his request - for now. "So good for me. So precious for me. So lovely." Yukhei messily kisses Mark's salty jaw.

 

"Good boy." Mark's voice cracks as his hips stutter again. "They would think I'm a good boy for you. And I am a good boy  _ only _ for you, Yukhei." Mark's breath hitched. 

 

Yukhei slows down, grinning as he kiss Mark down his throat. "You're right, Mark." Yukhei gets up to look at Mark's flushed tear stained face. "You're my good boy and," Yukhei let go of Mark's hips and one hand reach for Mark's dripping dick, "I love you so much." his other hand support his weight while he slowly thrusts into Mark.

 

If going fast felt good, going slow feels wonderful. Yukhei could focus on the feeling of Mark around him, every muscle around him tightening once a while. Mark looks small, all desperate and whiny, eyes closed, squirming under Yukhei's touch - pumping his dick and every little tug and strokes on the head.

 

Yukhei release first, his own hips stuttering inside of Mark, some of his cum dripping out of Mark's hole as Yukhei kept on thrusting despite the oversensitive. Mark follows right after, cumming into Yukhei's hand, flinching but also enjoying the oversensitivity as Yukhei also kept stroking him. 

 

"I love you, Mark." Yukhei slides out and let go of Mark's dick. He drops himself next to Mark and licks off some of Mark's seeds from his fingers. With his clean hand, he push away Mark's hair sticking onto his forehead and plant a kiss on his sweaty temple.

 

"I love you, Yukhei." Mark smiles.

 

Yukhei giggles, "I'm glad I spilled my iced coffee on you on our graduation day."

 

"Me too, Yukhei."

 

" _ Hyuck _ was furious. He scared me a lot."

 

They giggle and stayed silent for a few minutes before Mark asked for Yukhei to shower him.

 

Except that is not the only thing they did. Mark got on his knees and sucked Yukhei off deliciously.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty messy. The writing i mean. Sorry gays.


End file.
